


Rules of the Court

by ShrimpyChan



Series: Kuya Hajime [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Filipino words and Phrases, Fluff, Half-Filipino Iwaizumi Hajime, Kuya Tooru, M/M, Tagalog, filipino courtship, kuya hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrimpyChan/pseuds/ShrimpyChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basic rules of filipino courtship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules of the Court

**Author's Note:**

> yes its fluff =)))))

“Hey Hajime, do you ever use these plates?” Oikawa asked as he gently pressed his face against the glass china cabinet, trying to get a better look of all the fancy china.

 

“Never. _Ma_ said they got it for their wedding and apparently they’re too expensive to use.”

 

“So… You guys just display it here?”

 

“Yeah, basically.”

 

“Doesn’t that defeat the purpose of it all, though?” Tooru asked as he gently opened the glass to take a teacup, his fingers tracing over its intricate patterns.

 

Hajime looked over his shoulder and immediately scowled. “Oi, put that back. If you break that, _Ma_ is going to have both our heads.”

 

“Hajime, please. I’m being careful. I’m not going to break— _puta!_ ” Tooru cursed as he almost dropped the teacup. It was thanks to his fast reflexes that he caught it right before it hit the ground.

 

Hajime was glaring at him, his eyes narrowed into tiny slits. “Put. It. Back. Right. _Now._ ”

 

“I’m sorry…” Tooru said dejectedly as he placed back the teacup inside the cabinet and carefully closed the glass door.

 

“I swear to god, Tooru,” Hajime sighed and waved him off dismissively. “Go to my room before you break something. I’ll be up there in a minute.”

 

“Yes, _mahal_ ,” Tooru said in a teasingly sing-song voice.

 

Hajime only responded by throwing a towel at Tooru.

 

Five minutes later, Hajime entered his room. Tooru was already lying on the bed and reading a book about Filipino culture which he bought from a secondhand bookstore near their school.

 

“Why are you reading that again?” Hajime asked as he sat himself on the edge of the bed. He took Tooru’s feet and placed them on his lap.

 

“Because I want to know more about your culture,” Tooru said simply as he started wriggling his toes against Hajime’s stomach.

 

“Why don’t you just ask me the things you want to know? That’ll be easier,” Hajime said. He took off Tooru’s socks before rolling his sweatpants up to the middle of his thighs. Hajime grabbed the Katinko ointment from his drawers, opened it and swiped his fingers over it until he got a generous amount. He rubbed his hands together before he started massaging Tooru’s right foot, being extra careful with his sprained ankle. “Tooru, your ankle is still swelling. I told you to be extra careful,” Hajime said softly as he gently circled the swell with his thumb.

 

Tooru made a pleased noise as he sunk deeper into the mattress, his eyes still glued to the pages of the book. “I was careful. I just accidentally slipped, that’s all. And it’s not that bad.”

 

“ _Tanga_ … What if you hurt your knee again, huh?” Hajime said as he pressed his knuckles on the bottom of Tooru’s foot.

 

“I won’t,” Tooru said quietly. His eyes are starting to droop and he’s starting to feel sleepy because Hajime gives the _best_ foot massages. He grabbed an extra pillow and hugged it tightly.

 

“I’m here to make sure you really wouldn’t, you clumsy dumbass,” Hajime huffed as he started pulling at Tooru’s toes until they made quiet popping noises.

 

Tooru didn’t answer. He was completely engrossed in reading by now. He just hummed occasionally when Hajime touched a good spot or when he felt a bit ticklish. Hajime moved up to massage his leg next. He kneaded his gastrocnemius muscle before moving further up to massage his hamstrings, making sure he’s not putting too much pressure on Tooru’s bad knee. When he was done, he moved next to Tooru’s left foot. Hajime thought Tooru was already fast asleep when the latter suddenly spoke.

 

“Hajime, I’m reading about the traditional ways of how Filipino courtship works,” Tooru said.

 

“Oh?” Hajime felt a slight blush on his cheek. It was only last week when they came out to his parents and when Tooru asked his parents if he could court him. Everything is still so embarrassing. His parents wouldn’t leave him alone about it.

 

“Can you explain this to me? It’s written in Filipino,” Tooru asked, finally looking away from the book so he could glance up at Hajime.

 

“Sure. Just read it and I’ll explain as best as I could,” Hajime said as he rubbed the ball of Tooru’s foot.

 

Tooru cleared his throat, his face scrunching up in concentration as he started reading out loud, _“Kung ang lalaki ay may balak ligawan ang isang babae, dapat sa umpisa siya’y mahinahon at mabait para hindi siya mapagkamalang presko o mayabang.”_

“Hey, your pronunciation is getting better,” Hajime commented and smiled down at Tooru.

 

“Why thank you. I’ve been practicing really hard,” Tooru chirped happily, grinning proudly at Hajime. “Now translate!”

 

Hajime just chuckled. “Well, I guess the literal translation of that would be _‘If a guy wants to court a girl, at first he must be discreet and friendly in order not to be seen as self-centered or obnoxious,’_ which I think you already blew since you’re pretty self-centered _and_ obnoxious.”

 

“You’re so mean!” Tooru pouted but grinned eventually. “So… When a guy wants to court a _girl,_ huh?”

 

“No, fuck you. I am absolutely _not_ the girl in this relationship,” Hajime said as he went back to massaging Tooru’s leg, putting a bit more pressure than necessary.

 

“Oww! Hey, gentle!” Tooru whined as he poked Hajime’s stomach with his other foot. “And fuck me? Right now? Well, we could. We're all alone in this big house, after all,” Tooru grinned mischievously, his eyebrows wriggling suggestively.

 

“Don’t be gross. Who would ever want to fuck you?” Hajime rolled his eyes, his fingers digging onto Tooru’s muscles.

 

“Obviously you and your very gay penis,” Tooru said with a wink, his tongue sticking out.

 

“Gay penis. That’s rich,” Hajime couldn’t help but chuckle. “What does it say next in that book?”

 

Tooru just smiled at him. He couldn’t resist it so he sat up and pecked Hajime on the corner of his lips before flopping back down on the mattress. Hajime blushed but didn’t say anything and just continued massaging Tooru.

 

“So, back to the topic! Next is… _Kung gusto ng lalaking seryosohin siya ng babae, dapat dumalaw siya sa pamilya ng babae at ipakilala ang sarili niya sa magulang ng babae.”_

“Hm… ‘ _If the guy wants the girl to take him seriously, he has to visit the girl’s family and introduce himself formally to her parents’_ which you’ve already done last week.”

 

“Oh yeah! When are we gonna tell my parents, though? I mean, they already know I’m gay. I just haven’t told them we’re kind of a _thing._ ”

 

“I don’t know. When do you want to tell them?”

 

“When are you free to come over to my place?”

 

“Hm… Friday next week, I guess?”

 

“Okay, Friday it is. Will you stay over?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Okay, I’ll tell them ahead of time.”

 

“Okay. What’s next?”

 

“Let me see… What’s _harana_?”

 

“ _Harana_ is when a guy sings in front of the girl’s house accompanied with a guitar,” Hajime said plainly as he pulled at Tooru’s toes again.

 

“Oh! Can I do that? That sounds so romantic, Hajime! I would do—“

 

“Do that and I will end you,” Hajime said calmly, his voice laced with threat.

 

“Oh come on, Hajime! Don’t be such a buzzkill. Honestly, you don’t have a single romantic bone in your body,” Tooru protested, his toes starting to dig onto Hajime’s ribs.

 

“Shut up, it’s too embarrassing and you have a terrible singing voice. What if I made _harana_ in front of your house for everyone to see and hear, huh?” Hajime asked, his eyebrows now knitted together.

 

“ _Ang bastos mo!_ ” Tooru gasped dramatically at the insult. “Oh Hajime, if you do that, I would most certainly fall in love with you all over again because _mahal na mahal kita, sobra,_ ” Tooru said proudly. He pulled his legs away from Hajime’s grasp, crawled over to him and sat himself on Hajime’s lap, making himself comfortable. Hajime rolled his eyes but immediately wrapped his arms around Tooru and pulled him as close as possible. He buried his face on Tooru’s chest, taking in the familiar scent and warmth. Tooru wrapped his arms around Hajime’s neck and buried his nose into Hajime’s hair. They stayed like that for god knows how long. They just melted into each other’s comfort like it’s second nature to them. Tooru started kissing Hajime’s hairline which Hajime responded to by slipping his hands under Tooru’s sweater, his fingers dancing lightly across the smooth skin.

 

Hajime pulled away slightly so he could look at Tooru properly. Tooru leaned down, his face only millimeters away from Hajime’s. Hajime could feel the warm breath brushing his cheek. He tilted his head up a bit more, his lips barely touching Tooru’s. “ _Mahal na mahal rin kita, sobra.”_

Tooru smiled down at him, his lips ghosting over Hajime’s as he whispered, “Hajime… Do you want to makeout before your parents and Hima-chan gets back?”

 

Hajime chuckled. Tooru leaned in for a kiss but he ended up smacking lips with thin air. He looked down at Hajime in confusion and pouted when he saw Hajime smirking at him.

 

“Hajime…” Tooru whined.

 

Hajime reached a hand up and traced a finger on Tooru’s jawline. He grinned and said, “You know… In traditional Filipino courtship, the couple isn’t allowed to be intimate until they’re officially dating. That means we shouldn’t be kissing. Even cuddling like this is not allowed.”

 

“B-But Hajime…” Tooru whined, his pout getting deeper by the second.

 

“What? You said you wanted to do this properly, right?” Hajime teased. He doesn’t really plan on being too traditional with all of this. He just wants to see Tooru’s limit. It’s fun teasing the stupid captain, after all.

 

“Hajime!”

 

“What?”

 

“Hajime, _tara momol_!” Tooru demanded, his face completely serious.

 

Hajime stayed quiet for a second. He just stared at Tooru with wide eyes. Moments later, he bursts out laughing, throwing off Tooru in the process.

 

“Hajime! This is no time to be laughing!” Tooru gently punched Hajime’s arm, his lower lip sticking out.

 

“ _Putangina_ , where the hell did you learn the word _momol_?!” Hajime said in between his laughter.

 

“Urban Dictionary,” Tooru said.

 

“You’re learning so much from the internet, huh? Even the slangs,” Hajime chuckled. He placed both his hands on Tooru’s cheeks and pulled him down for a proper kiss.

 

Moments later, Tooru hesitantly pulled away from the kiss, his forehead resting on Hajime’s. He murmured, “I thought you said we’re no longer allowed to kiss?”

 

“Nah, screw it. _Isang dakilang hokage ako._ I can do what I want,” Hajime grinned.

 

“What does that—“

 

Before Tooru could finish his question, Hajime’s lips were already on his again.

**Author's Note:**

> ok i ended up cracking another joke i swear i wasnt planning on that momol and hokage thing =))))) im sorry =)))))))))
> 
> *tanga means stupid  
> **momol means "make out make out lang" which translates to "make out make out only"  
> ***hokage became a slang term in the philippines for those guys who always gets the girl no matter what. kinda hard to explain lol 
> 
> and yes tooru now knows how to properly curse in filipino good for him and yes let us just pretend that we live in a world where its that easy to come out to your parents


End file.
